Attack on Titan: Reloaded
by Casually Awkward
Summary: Just before Humanity scurries behind the walls, a young girl with a unusual power is found, the Scouting Legion keep this power secret incase they ever need it. But that isn't the only plot in this angust ridden story... Read to find out more.
1. Prologue

_"The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of people who are evil, but because of those who don't do anything about it." - Albert Einstein_

* * *

><p>Darkness. It consumed her. Even if her eyes adjusted, the child couldn't see at all. The tense silence made her nervous, tears streamed down her face. She was never left alone this long. The emptiness of being alone, it was heartbreaking. She didn't have the comfort of the other kids either, they had all been taken away a few days ago... And when she saw them in the light... They looked horrifying. And seeing light was something unusual for the child. She was raised in the dark, never knowing whether it was day time or night time, just surviving with the other children.<p>

**_BANG_**

The door flew open and bright light flooded the room, the little girl yelped and covered her eyes. Heavy breathing filled the silence for a couple of seconds.

"Get up and come here." A rough voice said in a very angry tone. The little girl hesitated before she uncovered her eyes and forced herself to adjust to the light. The man had a small pistol in his hand, the girl knew what it was, they had used it on another kid. "NOW!" The man shrieked at her. The little girl slowly slid from her small cot bed and walked towards the man. He raised his pistol and the little girl gave a small gasp and froze. The man sighed. "Don't make me feel bad kid."

"P-Please..." Her voice was like sandpaper, her mouth was dry. Her eyes were filling with tears. The man frowned before he cocked the pistol. His finger slid into the trigger. The little girl wanted to run, and hide, but she was frozen in place by pure fear. She shut her eyes and cried quietly, waiting. Waiting for something to happen...

_**BANG**_

She shrieked and fell backwards. Opening her eyes, she took a moment to realise what had happened. The man was on the floor, his head was bleeding, and above him stood a shorter man. The little girl let out a blood curdling scream. She didn't know what was going on. She wanted to know... No she wanted to escape.

"Tch. Shut up." The new man said. The little girl looked up at him with teary eyes. "I saved you. Now shut up."

"W-Who are you?" The little girl asked and rubbed her eyes. The man didn't answer for a long time, he just stared at the girl with his own questions steaming. But he dare not ask her, she was just a child.

"I'm Levi." He sighed. "Do you have a name kid?" The little girl opened her mouth to reply, but then realised she didn't have a name... She didn't...

_"My sweet little Aisa..."_

The girl gasped at the memory. That was her name.

"Aisa!" She exclaimed. Levi raised an eyebrow. "I'm Aisa."

* * *

><p><em>Don't tell me you expected a very long first chapter! Because it didn't happen... But other chapters will be longer I promise, now to introduce myself.<em>

_I'm Erin or Becky, whichever one you prefer. And I adore Snk. Like it was one of my first animes. And this story is something I have planning since I first watched it (about a year ago?) and with the OVAs of Birth of Levi coming out in December I thought that this is the perfect time to publish this. I will also be publishing death note fanfiction (wss my very first anime EVER) but I still need to finish the planning._

_Please review even if you don't wat to carry on~ any words on how to make this better matters to me! And to anyway who favourites and follows, ARIGATO~ _


	2. Chapter 1

_"The weariest and most loathed worldly life, that age, ache, penury and imprisonment can lay on nature is a paradise, to what we fear of death." - William Shakespare_

* * *

><p>Levi couldn't find a way to make this child stop crying. He needed to get out of here quickly. <em>And she wouldn't stop crying<em>. They scouts had a mission to complete, destroy the rebel area before they escaped behind the walls and polluted the towns. He had no idea what to do with a child.

"Kid. Kid shut up." He said through his teeth. Aisa kept crying despite what he was saying. Levi had to bring her with him. He couldn't just leave the kid here. But he didn't want to get his uniform ruined by a crying brat. "Hey Aisa. If you stop crying I'll buy you chocolate." Even that didn't work. "Oh for fuck sake." Levi huffed. Where even was his squad? He shouldn't make much noise or people would come running. He had to get out of here. _Now_. Messy uniform or not. He grabbed Aisa and she immediately froze and stared at him. "Now kid, you won't shut up. Hold on to me while I use my gear and we'll both get out here alive. Got it?" Aisa blinked and then nodded. Levi sighed, thats the best he was gonna get out of Aisa.

She latched onto his torso like a barnacle and Levi took off, where he had found Aisa was in a huge mansion, his entire squad had split up to search around. Now it was time to leave. This place was so big even his grapple hooks worked without his feet touching the floor. God knows what happened in here, but kids were obviously involved. Was Aisa the only one though? Were there more?

"Captain!" Some called. Levi looked around before setting down on the floor. Petra and Gunther ran up from behind him. "Captain! We found a big log book." Petra said and held up a large black book. "Did you find anything-" Petra only then seemed to notice Levi trying to detach a child from his torso.

"Yes, yes I did." Levi sighed. "I think it's a leech."

"I-I'm outside t-the room..." Aisa said shakily with closed eyes. Gunther and Petra exchanged a look of shock and curiosity.

"Let go kid!" Levi hissed. "I swear if you don't let go right now-"

"Captain she's a child." Petra sighed at him. "She's shaken up. Be a bit more compassionate." Levi glared at her.

"If you know so much about kids then get her off of me." He hissed through his teeth. Petra shrugged and looked at Aisa.

"Hey, I'm Petra." Petra said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"A-Aisa."

"That's a lovely name! Now the Captain is getting a bit agitated now, so do you want to let go of him and come to me?" Aisa looked at her and nodded slowly. Petra plucked her away from Levi and he glared at her.

"You make it look easier than it is Petra."

* * *

><p>"Cress Galin, 7." Petra read out. "Rich Hugh, 2.'"<p>

"These are all kids." Gunther frowned. The book they had found was full of names and ages, none of them were over 10. Levi watched Aisa's eyes scan the names like they all meant nothing, that or she couldn't make them out at all. Had she lived with them?

"Find Aisa's name. We need to find out how old she is. I'll go find Erd and Oluo. Once you find her name leave and find Erwin, explain to him." Levi said. Petra and Gunther nodded and he walked off. Those monsters hadn't just killed most of the human race, they had been kidnapping children. Could this be... Levi shook the thought from his head and carried on walking. They had found a lot more than expected here. He wondered what Hanji had found in the forest outside? or had Erwin had to kill people who had tried to escape yet? Probably. Meanwhile everyone else was getting safely behind those huge walls...

_"The end of the world will come soon Levi, and you have abandoned us." _

Levi frowned and tried to get the voice out of his head.

* * *

><p>"Aisa Church, 7." Petra said and pointed to her name. "We should check the missing children list for her name, perhaps her parents are alive and behind the walls."<p>

"Parents?" Aisa repeated. "What are parents?"

"They are you mother and father? the people who are suppose to raise you." Gunther scowled. "Do you remember them?" Aisa shook her head in response.

"Maybe the age is an updatable thing? but how old were they when they came here?" Petra sighed. Aisa started shaking. The seven year old was thin as a stick, but she'd probably be cute if she was fuller. She was also very dirty, her black hair had... things in it and her clothes seemed to be just a rag sewed up around her body. She smelt of sick. It was disgusting, how the Captain had coped with her Petra didn't know. But now her and Gunther had to leave, without saying a word Gunther picked up the big book and started walking off. The place was completely silent apart from their breathing. They got to the exit easier than they had the entrance. The sun light blinded Petra for a second, and when her eyes adjusted she saw the string of soldiers emerging from the trees, and the Commander walking up to them.

"Where is Captain Levi?" He asked.

"He's getting Oluo and Erd Commander." Gunther answered.

"We found a big book of names... the names of kids. and the Captain found a child." Petra said and gestured to Aisa. The Commader was silent for a second. Petra couldn't tell what he was thinking because his face was as untelling as a rock.

"We'll deal with this child later, for now we have to search the records for the origins of the children in this book. As soon as Captain Levi returns, tell him my orders are to search the mission persons batch back at our HQ."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you guys! Thankkkkkkkkkkkkk yoooooooouuuuuu for all yours words on Quotev and Fanfiction! This story is like my baby I just cannot even express how much this means to me ❤️㈏3㈏6㈏5㈏4 I also have to say that this is very choppy... It's only the very first chapter really so not much I can do, I needed to include a lot of information and this was the only way I could it.<em>

_Until the next time, Sayonara. _


	3. Chapter 2

_"A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom."_

* * *

><p>Petra sighed as she sat leaned against a tree with Aisa in front of her. The wait for the Captain and the others was painfully long. Gunther was with some of Squad Leader Hanji's squad going through the book and seeing if they recognised anyone.<p>

"Where's Levi?" Aisa said and scowled at Petra.

"I don't know." Petra huffed. It was getting a bit annoying, waiting for her Captain's orders when she knew what she had to do. She had to have permission to go with Aisa to HQ and get her cleaned up and give her food, juice and clothes, not to mention get Hanji to check her over.

"Levi told me I'm a brat. What's a brat?"

"A brat is a rude way of calling someone a child."

"… child?"

"Someone under the age of 18."

"… age? 18?" Petra took a deep breath and blew up her cheeks in frustration. This kid didn't have much of an education, that had to be fixed.

"So let's start with numbers, can you count to 10?"

* * *

><p>It seemed to be one surprised after another. Levi looked at the book that looked identical to the one Petra and Gunther had found. Apart from the fact this one had the kids names and two words next to them, the first word was either 'shifter' or 'titan' the second was 'deceased', 'breathing' or 'full' a lot of them had 'Titan, Full' or 'Shifter, Deceased' only a few had 'Titan, breathing' and even fewer, about one every ten pages had 'Shifter, Breathing.'<p>

"What does this mean?" Levi said out loud, breaking the silence between his two squad members.

"We wouldn't know now would we Captain?" Oluo raised an eyebrow. "We know just as much as you do." He added with a shake of his head.

"Pick it up and let's leave this dead place before they come in for us." Levi said after a few minutes of silence. Erd picked up the book and started walking off, Oluo following behind him quickly. Levi wanted to see what it said about Aisa, he was curious.

He hadn't told Oluo and Erd the entire story of Aisa and the other book, mainly because he didn't have the time. The clogs in his mind were turning with the possibilities of Aisa's life and the trauma she had probably experienced. And he was even more concerned about her last name.

It made him edgy. It made his guilty conscious deeper and a lot more painful. It may be just a coincidence. In fact it probably was, but something inside Levi said it wasn't, this was the world's way of getting back at him for his past choices, a last name. Staying behind to listen to Aisa's information was probably a bad idea.

"Levi." Erwin's voice said, the shorter man was jolted back to reality and ripped from his past. He looked up at the Commander and scowled "The child? You have a very good explanation I assume."

"Shut up Eyebrows, the kid is a rescue subject. She may be a witness for all this stuff. So shut your face and where are Petra and the kid?" Levi hissed.

"Over behind the tree line. Gunther and one of Hanji's squad are working on the first book. But we are moving out now so saddle up and let's go."

"Saddle up..." Levi repeated quietly.

* * *

><p>Petra placed Aisa in front of her on the saddle and watched her Captain jump up on the horse beside her.<p>

"Return to HQ, Oluo you clean up the horses, Erd and Gunther help with the books, Petra take Aisa for a bath, food and handover to Hanji for a hospital check." Levi ordered his Squad.

"Yessir." They all said in unison, only time for a quick smirk at each other before they all rode off on the horses. Aisa's eyes were wide as she looked around the landscape. Petra suspected the poor kid had never seen light or trees or the outside before. It was hard to imagine a life in darkness. No, that wasn't life at all, that was just surviving. Aisa wasn't alive she was surviving in the dark. It must have been horrible...

Petra shook the thoughts from her head and carried on in the formation to the nearby Wall Maria. They were the first inside, but they weren't at their base yet, they were in Shigansina. The base of Shigansina was close to the main wall. Petra watched the others go off one way while she followed Hanji to the stables. The young scout climbed off her horse and plucked Aisa off it as well.

"She's very thin Petra, I suggest you give her something fatty." Hanji said before she walked off inside. Petra made a mental note to congratulate Hanji later on for stating the obvious.


	4. Chapter 3

"Grown-ups never understand anything by themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them" ― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

><p>Petra found out interesting things about Aisa.<p>

1) she was high against baths

Aisa screamed as Petra shut the bathroom door. The soldier stared at the terrified child, of whom was scared for God knows what reason. She tried to calm Aisa down but every attempt made her scream more.

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Aisa shrieked at the top of her voice. Petra' heart cracked. What had those monsters done to make Aisa hate water so much? It was just a bath... Petra pulled out the plug and watched the water leave the tub.

"Look Aisa, nothing bad can happen." Petra turned on the shower head and showed Aisa how it all went back into the plug hole. "Will you get in now?" Petra said pleadingly to the seven year old. Slowly and suspiciously Aisa climbed into the bathtub and sat under the shower head. Relief flooded Petra and she washed the dirt and blood and nasty stuff off of Aisa. All the while Aisa had her eyes closed and her fists clenched. Once she was clean, the extent of Aisa's condition hit Petra hard. Her limbs were thin and bony and you could see each of her rips in fine detail, it was as if someone hadn't stretched her skin around her body enough and she was left with skin that stuck to each and every bone.

Next thing Petra learned about Aisa,

2) she didn't like mint.

Petra had to scrub her teeth back to whiteness and Aisa sat there with tears rolling down her cheeks and a disgusted look on her face. It made Petra feel guilty... That was when Hanji walked in with a grin and a little green... dress.

"I got hold of a spare Cape and I made Aisa some clothes." Huanji said happily holding up the dark green dress properly. Petra noticed the petticoat underneath. They both put Aisa into the dress, and it sagged off her thin limbs.

"First aim, she has to grow into that and she's a healthy little girl." Hanji said after a while of silence. "I worked out a fatty diet for her and also addressed the possibility of her illnesses and have readied injections against these. I've done all I can. So now we wait to see what Commander Eyebrows has to say about all of this." Hanji and Petra went to Hanji's office to feed Aisa. And the little seven year old ate more than Petra had seen anyone eat at all.

"Peeeeerrrrffffffeeeeeccccctttt~" Hanji said in a sing song voice that scared Petra a bit. The young soldier stated at the young girl who was happily gulping down an entire glass of juice and a chocolate spread sandwich. She couldn't get over the fact this kid had been through hell and hadn't said a word about it or cried a lot or- Petra stopped herself before she herself started crying, and instead made herself think of what was going on with the Commander and the Captain. She just hoped it would all work out so Aisa would go to a nice little home and not out on the streets, or God forbid the Underground.

* * *

><p>"Shifter, breathing." Erwin read out. "Aisa Church 7." He said after a moment. "No records of any child named Aisa Church disappearing. What I ask is where did this kid come from?" Levi cut his eyes at Erwin.<p>

"As if I would know Commander. I might seem like I know a lot, but to be honest, I don't know where everyone comes from."

"… do you have any idea what a Shifter could possibly be?"

"Crap yeah I sure do Erwin! Once again I'm not God, I have no idea what a bloody shifter is!"

"We have to keep the kid. If we don't know what she is we can't let her leave. She has to stay with us, but for it to be legal she has to have a guardian."

"Petra." Levi hissed. "She's good with the kid."

"Petra cannot, she has a large duty to for-fill as a soldier. Nor can I as I am the Commander and have no time for twenty four / seven childcare."

"I don't either eyebrows."

"But you are the best. All you have to do is have your name in her records, just adopt her and she will stay here most of the time. She will be like a normal child, just raised in the military." Levi sat in silence for a minute. Her last name both scared him and made him curious. But he wouldn't be able to cope with the needs of being an adoptive father to a growing child. He wasn't for that life. It didn't appeal to him in anyway, but he owed the world a debt.

"I'll do it." Levi sighed. Hopefully this would pay back… most of the things he's done in his past, and hopefully it appeased them. Hopefully it would make him show her how he had grown from back when he watched... When he watched those people he used to call him friends die to hunger and dehydration.

Hopefully it appeased Ruth.

* * *

><p>so my stuff on my ipad stopped working properly.<p>

BUUUUUUT I got a computer for Christmas so YAAAAAAAAY I can just update like this~ But updates will come a but delayed as well, I can't just take my computer everywhere. But I love this story so its worth it.

Next time: Who is Ruth? How will Levi deal with being the carer of a seven year old brat?


	5. Chapter 4

"You say that I have no power? Perhaps you speak truly... But you say that Dreams have no power here? Tell me... what power would hell have if those here imprisoned were not able to dream of heaven?"

* * *

><p>It was dark.<p>

But then again it always was. It was always damp... dark... musty... full of disease... Welcome to the Underground, one way trip to hell. I've lived here my whole life. I've never once seen sunlight or titans or soldiers or... my own reflection. All I know is my hair is silver and long and I have the eyes of my brother. I probably won't be defined as beautiful, maybe normal? dirty? smelly? disgusting? plain... Like I said before, I've never been topside so I wouldn't know if I was or not. I heard they had huge walls around entire towns to protect from this new threat, titans. Ruth had told me about them once. They had huge bellies and thin legs and arms, they sometimes had the features of people, but they were nothing like people, they had huge mouths that opened really wide and if they got the chance to grab you... they ate you. They'd split you in half, swallow you whole, bite your head off, anything and everything. They scared me. I'm not going to lie about that, everyone is afraid of something so what's the point in pretending you aren't-

"Ai." Nori's melodic voice snapped me out my trance. "You're day dreaming again." He sighed. Nori was beautiful. He had a smooth pale face, eyes clear and blue, a fine mouth, dark soft hair... Yeah, Nori was beautiful. I have known him for two years now, he came down here in hiding from his own family, he came from a rich family that expected greatness from him, but he didn't want what they would give to him. They had tried to force it upon him but he just refused and ran...

* * *

><p>Ai was sitting on the roof of someone's house, her grey eyes searched the people who manned the gateway to the upside. She hoped Ruth would get a attack team together soon... Out of her grief the older woman had sworn revenge on those who had forsaken her, and Ai was worried about who she meant by that. But if it meant she could see the sun, feel the rain, have a family again, then she didn't really care.<p>

"HEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Snapped out of her trance, Ai looked over at the commotion at the gateway. A boy, perhaps her age, was wrestling past the gateway keepers. _He was coming inside?_ Ai stared in disbelief.

"LET GO OF ME!" The boy yelled, utter rage swelled in his tone of voice. Ai quickly jumped down from the roof and twirled a knife between her fingers. She could help... But she wasn't sure she should. She was always been taught to consider what was going on. "STOP TRYING TO STOP ME!" He cried. Ai gasped and it felt like a knife had gone through her heart and pierced her soul. Those words had more meaning than anyone else could understand. Ai surged forward with a cry and stabbed one of the guys in the back, the rest of them froze in surprise, before they could come back into action, Ai kicked one of them in the face despite the fact she was only 5' they ran off up the stairs as fast as the could. They boy stared at Ai.

"Thank you." He said. "I'm Nori Nieva." Ai sighed.

"Ai." She said.

* * *

><p>And ever since that moment Nori had never left my side. He told me it was because he saw something in my eyes when I came running and saved him. He never told me what he saw but... I hope it was good.<p>

"AI!" Nori shouted and grabbed my wrist. I shook my head, I was daydreaming again. My heart jumped and the feeling of his warm hand around my thin wrist made my throat go dry. "We need to go back to Ruth." He said quietly. His face was close to mine. We were almost touching foreheads. My heart slammed against my rib cage. My stomach felt like it did when I first used 3DMG. Then Nori stood up and pulled me with him. "Don't daydream while flying alright?" he winked and cracked a smirk. My heart fluttered. _Flying_. That reminded me of something important. No not something, someone. My heart went from fluttering to gripped by pain. Nori had shoot off, twisting through the air like it was second nature to him, like he had been born with 3DMG straps on his body. I followed after him, eventually going faster than him, twirling through the air like _they_ once did. The feeling of wind blowing my hair behind me and taking my breath from my lips was the most amazing thing ever.

"NORI NIEVA! AI! GET DOWN HERE!" I looked down and the pale white hair of Ruth caught my eye. I landed my gear and grinned at her. She was also beautiful, she had dark blue eyes and cropped white hair, she had cut it years ago as a sign of how much she had lost through out her entire life. She had high cheekbones and a pale face, the rest of her was covered in clothing and gear straps.

"How's the kid doing?" Nori asked. Ruth sighed and shrugged.

"He is still rejecting food, we try. That poor child had been through hell and he's seen the devil. There isn't much we can do to save his sanity. All we can do, is try and cushion him." few years ago we rescued this child from starvation, his name was Rich Hugh. We don't know what happened to him before hand, he won't tell us, and I doubt he ever will.

"The girl has been found." Ruth said quietly. "They've found Aisa."

"Who has found her?" I asked, hoping I didn't hear what I really didn't want to hear, what no one really wanted to hear come out of Ruth's mouth.

"Your brother, Levi." My legs shook, my eyes watered, my happiness turned to dread, Nori's hand gripped my shoulder, and I fell.

* * *

><p>Kids weren't Levi's thing. Aisa ran around the entire building causing havoc. How the hell did eyebrows expect him to care for a hyper little brat like Aisa? It was impossible, it had been mere months since he had agreed to be her technical Guardian and he was already exhausted and done. To hell with paperwork and training! It's time to give Aisa her lunch... breakfast... dinner... bedtime... take her to school... get her dressed... help her with homework... chores... and then it's time to do more work... cleaning up... paperwork... put toys away... put books back on shelves... it was a never ending cycle of boredom and lack of sleep. And Levi hated it so much already.<p>

"Sit." Levi snapped and pointed to a space in front of his desk. "Don't leave this room and don't move from that spot." Aisa complied, possibly hearing the annoyance in Levi's voice. She watched him working, doing paperwork, writing reports. Gradually she got bored. Wanted to mess around a bit. Without Levi noticing she crawled under his desk and looked at his shoes. Big dark boots. No laces. Dammit. What could she do now? She looked at his straps and thought for a minute. Would he notice if she undid them and put them all together? Probably. She sighed.

"What did I tell you?" Levi hissed and the tip of his boot pressed into Aisa's stomach lightly.

"I'm bored." Aisa groaned. Levi pursed his lips and sighed at her. "Play with me." Levi almost pierced the skin of his lip. He didn't like seeing kids let alone playing kid games with kids. Aisa grabbed some of his paperwork and started crumpling it up in her small hands.

"HEY!" Levi shouted and reached for the paper, but Aisa launched it at his face. Levi blinked in shock. Aisa stared at him, the tense atmosphere lighting mischief in her eyes. "Child you just started a war." Levi growled and grabbed a piece of paperwork, crumbling it in his hand.


	6. Chapter 5

Everyone suffers at least one bad betrayal in their lifetime. It's what unites us. The trick is not to let it destroy your trust in others when that happens. Don't let them take that from you.  
>― Sherrilyn Kenyon<p>

* * *

><p>Hana Jen ran as fast as she could, sprinting around corners and wiping the tears from her eyes. The bullies had come again, if only they would just leave her alone... Didn't she get enough of this? Her foot caught on a small notch in the road and she fell to the floor, her hands flying out in front of her to save her face the pain of the ground. Hana winced slightly from the pain. She looked up and to her surprise she saw legs, the eight year old hoped that it wasn't one of the merciless bullies. However when she looked up she didn't recognise the girl standing above her, she had black hair like the midnight sky tied in a high ponytail, with two long bits at the side of her face and a small fringe, her steel eyes were cold and judging. She stood with clenched fists on her hips, putting most of her weight on her right foot so she was slightly slanted to the side.<p>

Hana was scared. She was scared of the still staring girl. She was scared of the bullies. She was scared of home. She was-

"Here." The scary girl said and knelt down, holding out her hand towards Hana. "I'll help you up."

"H-How can I know to trust you won't just let me drop?" The girl blinked and shrugged.

"Gotta have a little faith in a new friend." _Friend_. The word mixed around Hana's mind. She reached out her hand and the once scary girl lifted her up and grinned. "I'm Aisa, what's yours?" Hana took in the girls eyes again, they weren't steel grey, they were a greyish blue, like when the sky starts turning dark for the rain clouds, but these were warm eyes, inviting and not cold like before.

"H-Hana Jen." Hana said and adjusted her clothes, they were ruffled from all the running.

"Why were you running?" Aisa said curiously. Hana looked down at her feet. She told Aisa about the bullies, how they had taken her food and stamped on it, and had broken her grandmother's pendent a few weeks ago. As she told the story, Aisa's eyes filled with fire and rage and it scared Hana. "Why do they do this? What is the point? the aim? just why?" Hana shrugged. "Are they still chasing you?" another shrug. Aisa sighed. "Do you want to come to mine?"

"Where is yours?"

"The Scouting Legion Shigansina HQ." Aisa smiled brightly as if it were nothing special at all.

"T-T-T-T-The Scouting Legion!" Hana stuttered. Aisa nodded and grabbed Hana's wrist, dragging her away. Hana could not believe what was going on right now...

* * *

><p>"Be very quiet." Aisa said and put a finger to her lips. Hana nodded slowly. The other girl started walking down the corridor, her back against the wall, Hana copied the other girl. Soon enough Hana heard voices, Aisa paused and peeked in an open door, the voices were muffled. Aisa cursed.<p>

"What is it?" Hana whispered, the wild girl looked a Hana and grinned.

"We have to make a run for the Gear room." She whispered back. Before the shorter girl could protest her wrist was grabbed and she was dragged into running down the rest of the corridor. She almost tripped, which gave her a view of behind them, a few adults were walking out the room ad Aisa turned the corner, dragging her and brown haired girl through a dark door. It had a platform that over looked a pitch black emptiness. Aisa pulled her along the platform and lit a match. The dark haired girl threw the match into the nothingness. In the middle of the room a fire sprang up, and Hana gasped. Tall steel towers were lined up against the wall, metal boxes with the Scouting Legion's swords embedded within were carefully placed on a large table. Wires with grapple hocks on the end hung from the ceiling. This was a Gear room.

"You're allowed in here?" Hana said in awe. Aisa shrugged.

"Levi said no, Hanji said yes, Petra said no, Oluo said yes. So I guess because Hanji is my favourite I'll listen to her." Aisa sighed. "It's not like I have anyone to play with or any of them play with me... Most days I have to stay in Levi's office and he's no fun unless you throw paper balls at him."

"You know all the famous ones... Why do you live here?"

"Well, because... Levi is my Guardian... I escaped from this place a year ago. Erwin said they rescued me and took me in, Oluo said I should be grateful they didn't feed me to the dogs." Hana blinked. Aisa grinned bright. "Let's mess around~ You're it!" she said and tapped Hana's shoulder, running down the stairs to the Gear area. Hana ran after her.

The two girls chased each other around for hours and hours, giggling the entire time. Little did they know, the door to the Gear room swung open silently and Petra stepped in. She watched. She utterly wished she could let them continue, but if one of the tables or gas tubes fell, those girls would be in big trouble. She opened her mouth to speak up, however another hand slapped over it.

"She has a friend." Petra's captain whispered. "Leave them be until an hour to nightfall." he hissed. Petra nodded. Levi didn't leave the platform however, he watched his charge gain a friend he hoped she had forever, unlike him.

* * *

><p>"Aisa." The dark haired girl froze in place and stared up at her Guardian. "It's time for your friend to go home to her parents." Aisa frowned and looked at Hana, the girl had a sad droopy face now.<p>

"My parents won't be happy..." she muttered. Aisa raised an eyebrow.

"Why? won't they like that you have a friend? do you not like me or something?" Aisa's frown deepened. Hana looked a bit panicked at that and shook her head.

"I like you! But my parents... they hurt me. They are worse than the bullies..." Aisa's eyes widened.

"Well...I'll protect you instead. I can save you from anything!" Aisa's grin returned to her face. Hana stared at her in doubt.

"Really...?"

"Yeah! 'cus we're best friends forever now."

* * *

><p><em>CRAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPY CHAPTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR<em>

_SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY_

_I WAS WATCHING MIRAI NIKKI I GOT CARRIED AWAY IMMMMMMMMMMM SORRRRRRRRRY_

_But what made me write was when I found TWO FANS. *Internal screaming* _

_I was on Anime Animo (an app) and I was on a writers chat and when I mentioned the title of this story, the person I was talking to told me about her friend loving this story, and this person doesn't have an account on anymore (trolls) but I was given her nickname. So I know about you Demure ;)_

_I love meeting you guys! I cried when I heard I have fans I cried real jesus tears. _

_I'm changing my account name to TheCasuallyAwkward or maybe I'll make myself a different character idek. But at the moment I am Touka Kirishima _

_I look forward to possibly meeting more of you in the future. _


	7. AN

Hey guys, i'm sorry, but Attack on Titan is permanently moving to Wattpad for further updates. I apologise for any inconvenience... But as I can only write this on my laptop and I can use my Mobile for Wattpad it is easier to update and gives me the freedom to write the story chapters whenever I want.

On my account I am also writing my own story named Eliot, it is a murder mystery/romance/action story, and I am writing a Hetalia Fanfiction named Wundertatig mainly about Germany and Italy.

My wattpad account is TheCasuallyAwkward and my profile picture is of a white haired anime character, (the background is a heart breaking Big Hero 6 picture)

Thank you for the support on this story, and thanks to those who will stick it through to the end.

Love you all~

- CA


End file.
